Question: A particle moves in the Cartesian plane according to the following rules:
From any lattice point $(a,b),$ the particle may only move to $(a+1,b), (a,b+1),$ or $(a+1,b+1).$
There are no right angle turns in the particle's path.
How many different paths can the particle take from $(0,0)$ to $(5,5)$?

Answer: The length of the path (the number of times the particle moves) can range from $l = 5$ to $9$; notice that $d = 10-l$ gives the number of diagonals. Let $R$ represent a move to the right, $U$ represent a move upwards, and $D$ to be a move that is diagonal. Casework upon the number of diagonal moves:
Case $d = 1$: It is easy to see only $2$ cases.
Case $d = 2$: There are two diagonals. We need to generate a string with $3$ $R$'s, $3$ $U$'s, and $2$ $D$'s such that no two $R$'s or $U$'s are adjacent. The $D$'s split the string into three sections ($-D-D-$): by the Pigeonhole principle all of at least one of the two letters must be all together (i.e., stay in a row).
If both $R$ and $U$ stay together, then there are $3 \cdot 2=6$ ways.
If either $R$ or $U$ splits, then there are $3$ places to put the letter that splits, which has $2$ possibilities. The remaining letter must divide into $2$ in one section and $1$ in the next, giving $2$ ways. This totals $6 + 3\cdot 2\cdot 2 = 18$ ways.
Case $d = 3$: Now $2$ $R$'s, $2$ $U$'s, and $3$ $D$'s, so the string is divided into $4$ partitions ($-D-D-D-$).
If the $R$'s and $U$'s stay together, then there are $4 \cdot 3 = 12$ places to put them.
If one of them splits and the other stays together, then there are $4 \cdot {3\choose 2}$ places to put them, and $2$ ways to pick which splits, giving $4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 = 24$ ways.
If both groups split, then there are ${4\choose 2}=6$ ways to arrange them. These add up to $12 + 24 + 6 = 42$ ways.
Case $d = 4$: Now $1$ $R$, $1$ $U$, $4$ $D$'s ($-D-D-D-D-$). There are $5$ places to put $R$, $4$ places to put $U$, giving $20$ ways.
Case $d = 5$: It is easy to see only $1$ case.
Together, these add up to $2 + 18 + 42 + 20 + 1 = \boxed{83}$.